The Leopard
by RiverStorm16
Summary: I couldn't stop the shover that ran through my body. I knew this was wrong and I shouldn't be feeling this way about Peeta, but there was something about the teen that awoke a passion I didn't know I had. A love story between a tribute and a stylist. And yes this is a gay pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**So when I was reading through the books I really fell in love with Cinna's character and I wanted to do a story where it was the Hunger Games series through his eyes. So yes this will be in first person. This will be a three-part story (one part for each book.) I should warn in advance that eventually there is a pairing with Cinna and Peeta. And depending on what my reviewers request I can either have a sex scene or leave it out. So here it is. I hope you enjoy my story and please be sure to review.**

I gazed out at the glittering city as dusk set in, stretching the dark shadows of night over the towering structures. Stars started to peek out as much as they could with the heavy light pollution from the city. I had often wondered what they looked like from one of the districts, where there were hardly any lights to block out the night sky. In my twenty-two years of life I had never once been outside the Capitol.

I turned my gazed down at the city and smiled to myself. I couldn't deny the excitement I felt for tomorrow. Tomorrow the trains would be arriving with the tributes. It is the first year that I'm in the Games and I am determined to make a name for myself with the design Portia and I have slaved over for weeks.

I knew I should probably get my rest for tomorrow's event. I closed the doors to my balcony and slid the silk curtains over them before climbing into bed. Darkness surrounded me as sleep took me.

I woke to soft footsteps and the early rays of sunlight flittering in through my windows. I opened my eyes to see Colobus, the Avox girl that served me.

"Good morning Colobus" I said brightly.

She nodded in acknowledgement to me as I got up.

"How are you doing this morning little flower?" I asked with a smile, making her smile back to tell me she was doing well. "Good, I'm glad to see it. You know you look so much prettier when you smile."

She smiled again as I gave her a kiss on the hand as I often did as a silent thank you for all the service she has done for me. Unlike many residence of the Capitol I had grown quite fond of my Avox servant and treated her like the human being she is.

When I stepped out of the shower I couldn't help a smile when I saw that Colobus had neatly set out my usual black clothing. I pulled them on and took a dryer to my dripping hair. My hair seemed to dry in a sort of wind blown look and I decided to work with this. I combed my hair downwards so it covered one of my green eyes. Once done with my hair I lightly applied gold eyeliner that made the gold in my eyes stand out.

Once I had concluded glancing over myself in the mirror I gave a satisfied smile. I didn't dress like everyone else in the Capitol, I didn't see the need. All the crazy colored wigs and altered bodies seemed so silly to me. I preferred to show my natural appearance instead of hiding it.

My entire morning was nothing but mindless chatter and small talk that didn't interest me in the slightest. Finally when my tolerance seemed to be wavering I heard the whistle that announced the trains were finally here. I sprang up and hurried to the window as the trains rolled in like shining silver caterpillars inching their way through the quickly gathering crowds.

I saw Venia, Octavia, and Flavius scurry off to go get the girl tribute from twelve ready for me. I followed more slowly, talking softly with Portia. After a little while Venia poked her head in and informed me Katniss was ready. I got to my feet and followed her to the room where the tribute waited. When I entered Katniss turned to me and I could see surprise in her face, probably from how normal I look.

"Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist" I said softly to which she replied a somewhat cautious hello.

"Just give me a moment, all right?" I ask and begin to circle around, taking in every feature studying her structure. It was quite obvious she was feeling uncomfortable so I asked something to put her at ease, "who did you hair?"

"My mother" she replied.

"It's beautiful. Classic really. And in almost perfect balance with your profile. She has very clever fingers" I complement.

It was true I had done many braids before, but never had seen one as well done as this. I decided right then and there that this would be her signature hairdo. I was so deep in though I almost missed Katniss's question.

"You're new, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, this is my first year in the Games" I replied.

"So they gave you District Twelve" Katniss said as if she was a disappointment.

"I asked for District Twelve" I reply simply, "why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat."

As we ate lunch I explained the costume Portia and I had worked on. I could tell Katniss wasn't really looking forward to it or else thought the costume wouldn't be any better than ones from previous years. I could understand how she would think that her costume would be no different, but I'm here to prove her wrong.

Before we got up to go start getting her dressed I asked one last thing that made an expression on her face that made me smile, "you're not afraid of fire, are you, Katniss?"

**Ok so I know that chapter was really short, but what do you think so far? Too soon to tell? I'll be updating as soon as I can but I would like some reviews eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Ok so no Peeta yet but there will be something with him soon. Not much more to say about this chapter other than I don't own the original characters. Enjoy and please review.**

I was so pleased to have someone like Katniss to work with. Her body was perfect for the suit I had designed and I hardly had to alter anything to get her into it. When I finally explained to her we weren't using real fire I could see she was still worried.

"I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena" I explain as I finished the minor makeup on her face. "Katniss, the girl who was on fire" I said, stretching my arms out like the title was on a billboard.

Katniss gave me a strange look, like she thought I was part mad man but said nothing.

I watched as the tributes got into their chariots and I couldn't help smirking at the costumes. The other stylists had no right to brag about their designs, most of them were pathetic at best. I couldn't wait to blow them out of the water with my design, it was about time I was looked at as a serious stylist.

Just as District 11 was rolling out I appeared by the last chariot with a torch clutched in my hand. Even though Portia and I spent weeks testing the suits I couldn't help holding my breath in anticipation as I touched the flame to Katniss's cape. The cape immediately caught on fire and gave off a spectacular light.

I sighed in relief and beamed at the two, now glowing in the light of the flames. I gave them both a smile and lifted their chins a bit as I gave me last advice, "remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!"

I jumped down from the chariot and was walking away when one last idea suddenly hit me. I quickly spun around and started to shout, but was blasted out by the music so I had to shout again, "Hold hands! Hold hands!" I gestured, hoping at least one of them would understand.

Peeta took hold of Katniss's hand and when they looked back at me for confirmation I nodded and gave a thumbs up. I followed the path the chariot took and could already hear the roar of the crowd. I knew I had succeeded in making a name for myself and the tributes, it would be a long time before the Capitol forgot either or us.

**C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

After the opening ceremony I began to busy myself with the making of Katniss's interview dress. I was so busy at the moment I hadn't heard Effie come in. When she tapped me I nearly sliced her with my scissors when I jumped.

"Good lord Cinna no need to nearly take my head off" Effie snapped.

"There's no need to startle me, Effie" I replied earning an annoyed look from her, "what do you want anyways."

"I came to invite you and Portia to dinner with us. We are going to plan strategies for Peeta and Katniss" Effie informed, still a little huffy.

"Alright then lead the way" I said, setting down my materials and followed her out.

When I entered the room I saw Portia had already arrived and was making small talk with Peeta. Effie walked over to join them and Peeta quickly retreated to the balcony, probably to avoid Effie's annoying voice. I silently came out to stand beside him, he turned when I approached but remained silent for a few moments.

"It must seem so beautiful to you, the city" Peeta said quietly.

"At first perhaps, but living here for as long as I have it gets boring after awhile" I replied.

"What is it like? To not have to worry about the Games. To never have to feat that you will ever have to be in them."

I turned to face him, momentarily searching his eyes that had one emotion in them, fear, "I've never like the Games much. Never really saw the point of them."

"You're different than the others here" Peeta said, studying me for a moment, "very different."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked with a small smile.

"I suppose not" Peeta replied, grinning back at me.

"So if you like the city I have a place that would give you a perfect view" I said softly.

"Really where?"

"I'll show you after dinner" I replied.

"alright deal."

**Ok so the chapters aren't all that long, but I hope they are worth reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I have to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I just got my computer back after being grounded so that was why I haven't posted anything for a while. Anyways, I was re-reading the first book and I saw that Cinna showed Peeta the rooftop place and I just couldn't leave it alone, lol. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 3**

I could tell that Peeta was interested in what I was to show him. He didn't really focus on what was being said during the dinner and was more concerned with finishing his food as fast as possible. When he had finished he pointedly looked at me and I couldn't help a smile at his impatience.

I slowly got to my feet when I was finished and thanked Haymitch and Effie for the invitation and started out with Peeta at my side.

"Peeta, where are you going?" Effie questioned.

"I promised I would show him something after dinner" I said.

Effie narrowed her eyes at me in distrust as I stared calmly back at her. There were a few tense moments of silence before Haymitch laughed good-naturedly.

"Oh let him go ahead and go. I don't see the harm" Haymitch said.

Though Effie still looked a little worried she finally nodded. I spun on my heel and quickly exited the room with Peeta at my heels.

He came to walk beside me as we moved down the hall and I could see the question in his eyes but I cut him off before he could say anything.

"The walls have ears. It would be unwise to ask the question that lies within your heart right now" I said softly making Peeta close his mouth and cast his eyes to the floor.

I led him up a secret staircase few knew about that led all the way up to the roof. I crossed to the edge of the roof and placed my hands on the wall where I knew the force field didn't reach to. I turned to see Peeta was still standing by the door and I beckoned him over.

"Come, come see" I said softly and he came to stand beside me gazing at the city far bellow us, "but don't lean too far, there is a force field here that will knock you back."

There was a few moments of silence as Peeta gazed out at the horizon.

"Cinna" Peeta said quietly, not turning his head to look at me.

"Yes?" I asked, just as softly.

"Effie doesn't approve of you does she?" it seemed like more of a statement than a question.

I had hoped he would have forgotten about it, but now I could not deny him an answer, "no she doesn't approve of the type of…person I am."

Peeta then turned his head so we were gazing into each other's eyes. I knew he suspected and I could tell he was searching my eyes for confirmation.

"You like guys don't you" he finally asked.

I sighed, letting out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I turned my attention back to the city as I answered, "yes, I'm gay."

"How long?" Peeta asked, his voice sounding closer now even though he was whispering.

"Since I was fourteen" I replied, still refusing to look at him.

Suddenly a hand was on my chin, shifting it so I was face to face with Peeta as he said softly, "me too."

That's when I felt lips, connecting with mine. It took me a few moments to register it was Peeta who was the owner of those lips. The teen was actually kissing me! My emotions seemed to rage and take control as I kissed back, all thoughts momentarily unimportant. The only thing I was certain about was the electricity shooting through me like a bolt of lightning. I had kissed many people before, but none of them felt like this. None of them had awaken me and made me feel so alive.

I reached up and tangled my fingers in the teen's hair so I could pull him closer, deepening the kiss. I took a risk and poked my tongue out, silently asking for permission to enter. Peeta's mouth opened and I snuck my tongue in. We tangled with each other's tongues in a struggle for control, in a dance that was ageless.

Suddenly something snapped in my mind and I came to my senses. I pulled away from him quickly to fully regain my thoughts. What was I doing?! This wasn't allowed, we could both get in serious trouble, or worse be killed.

"I…I can't do this, I shouldn't be doing this" I said softly, desperately trying to calm my panicking mind and failing horribly.

"Why?" Peeta asked, confusion mixed with hurt swirling around in his eyes.

"Because I'm a stylist for the games, being involved with a tribute is forbidden" I said, daring to look at him, "why would you choose someone like me anyways, that you barely know?"

"I have gotten to know you in the few days I have already been here and I can't help liking you" Peeta said softly, taking a step toward me that I did not back away from.

"But I'm much older than you" I protested, my heart starting to pound wildly in my chest when he stepped closer still.

"Not that much older, I'd say only about six years at the most" Peeta replied now right in front of me, his lips just inches from mine, "and you can't put a restriction on love, it knows no bounds."

Before I could even think of a response his lips were on mine once more. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body that had nothing to do with the wind. I knew this was wrong and I shouldn't feel this way about a tribute, but there was something about the teen that awoke a passion inside me I didn't know I possessed. I knew he felt it to because his body shivered along with mine. I felt him wrap his arms around my neck, pulling my head down slightly so the kiss deepened. As young as Peeta was he sure knew how to kiss.

I was so lost in the moment and it took me a couple seconds to register that my shirt was starting to be unbuttoned. That's when I had to break the kiss. Peeta tried to look innocent but I could see the fear that he had done something wrong in the corner of his eyes.

"Too fast" I stated simply, "I'm still trying to figure out what this is between us and how dangerous it will be." Though I sounded cautious I knew in the back of my mind that this could possibly be love and I had to admit that that thought excited me a bit. But the danger still was there. If President Snow found out it might not end with just mine and Peeta's death.

**So there you have it, their first kiss! So I'm still debating on whether or not to have the sex scene in this story. Let me know what you think about it. And I promise not to take so long with the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Ok well I was hoping I would get a review but I guess no one was interested so here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

I got to know Peeta a little better the next few days that followed. When he got bored of training he would come visit me and even help me put together Katniss's dress for the interview. For a time it helped me forget reality, but there was always the truth that we had to come back to in the end.

Of course I knew why Peeta was here, what he would have to face soon. I knew what he knew, and feared. That he didn't have the best chance at winning the Games. He was strong, but not like the Careers. But despite all those fears and worries that crossed both our minds I tried my best to help him forget for a time. I tried to comfort him and kiss away any tears that spilled from his eyes.

I sat in between Peeta and Katniss on the night they received their scores from the Gamemakers. Peeta seemed to be pleased with his score of eight, but everyone became very excited when Katniss got an eleven.

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire" I say as I give her a hug, "oh, wait until you see your interview dress."

"More flames?" she asked.

"Of a sort" I say, grinning mischievously and she smiled back.

Haymitch and Effie stayed for a moment or two to talk with the tributes, but soon they left as well as Portia. Katniss said goodnight and headed up to her room, leaving Peeta and I alone.

I took in his expression and I could tell he was disappointed. I came over to him and place my hand on the side of his face, getting him to look at me. When he did I saw the anxiety in his eyes, the worry, the stress, and the sadness; it seemed all too much for someone so young as him to have all at once.

"Tell me what you're thinking" I said softly.

"I think you know. Katniss will have a better chance in the Games, especially with that score" Peeta replied.

"It's just a number, if anything it makes her more of a threat to the Careers and she's who they will be targeting first." I said, attempting to try and make him feel better.

"But she knows how to survive in the wild, I don't. I probably won't even last two days."

"Shh, don't think like that. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Don't doubt your skills." I said, wishing he could see what I saw so clearly in him.

Before he could protest I silenced him the quickest way I could think of. I pulled him closer and met his lips with mine. I was determined to take away all his fear, but didn't know how I could make him forget. All the fear I was feeling melted away when our lips met, the world around us seemed to disappear entirely at that moment. The feeling Peeta gave me was so incredible, so amazing it made me want to…purr. The sound that escaped my lips was in between a purr and a growl and I could hear Peeta laugh softly, his breath tickling my lips.

"What?" I asked, cracking a smile.

"That sound you just made it reminds me of…" Peeta said, gazing behind me at something, "leopard."

"What?" I asked, not quite sure I understood what he meant.

"The painting behind you, that's leopard print isn't it?" he asked.

I turned my head to look at it and sure enough there was a small painting with leopard fur on it, "yes."

"I remember learning about them in school" Peeta said with a smile, "the growl you made kinda reminded me of a leopard."

I laughed softly. "Leopard, I like it. And since I'm a leopard I think I have just found my prey" I said, doing a kind of pounce at Peeta, making him fall back on the couch we were sitting on with me on top of him.

"That was really cheesy" he said smiling.

"Yeah, but you still liked it" I said smiling as well as our lips met again.

We sat in silence of a few moments, just kissing. I could feel Peeta shaking slightly and I knew he was trying to himself calm down.

"Cinna" he finally said in between kisses.

"Yes?" I asked, pausing for a moment so he could speak.

"You know as well as I that my days are numbered before I go into the arena. And knowing that I want to ask something of you."

I knew exactly what he wanted, but I wasn't sure that we should. I still wasn't sure if this was right what we were doing now, even though my heart told me it was my mind still reminded me what might happen to both of us.

"Peeta" I said, sitting up, "I know what you want, I just don't know if we should."

"You don't feel the same way" Peeta said as he sat up as well, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"I do, I swear that I do, it's just I don't want to get either of us in trouble. If we're caught…"

"Cinna, please, I love you and I don't want to leave this world without having something in my life that made me truly happy."

Damn the kid had me there. I knew from what he had told me that his home life wasn't the best and that he had never been truly happy as a child, but there was still that fear nagging in the back of my mind, "but…"

"Cinna why are you so hesitant about this?" He gazed at me with those blue eyes and I saw hurt in them. I silently cursed myself, I had never wanted to hurt Peeta like that but he didn't seem to understand the seriousness of this situation.

"Because…I-I'm so confused about what I'm feeling now. I know my feelings for you, but I also know what the rules say and I just don't know what to do now…" I had to admit I was lost, my mind and my heart were tugging me two different ways and it was starting to hurt. I couldn't separate any other my thoughts anymore, they were all starting to bleed together, hell bent on driving me insane.

"I know that you have to decide on breaking the rules and it's hard but I'm pleading to you as a lover, not as a tribute. Please Cinna, I want you to touch me, I want us to be connected in the deepest way possible."

I could feel tears starting to come to my eyes, how could I deny someone like him this beautiful happy moment that he had never had before, how could I turn my back on someone that I had come to love, despite the few days that I had been with him.

"But what if we are caught? Your family could be killed and so could we…" I started but I was silenced with a kiss, one that was intentionally drawn out.

"You feel the connection between us just as strongly as I do" Peeta said, pressing his forehead against mine, "do you really think that that happens to just anyone?"

"No."

"So then why not take the time that you can with the person you know you are meant to be with? If you had just one chance to be with the one you loved, wouldn't you take it?"

"Yes" I replied as I gazed into his eyes, "yes, I would."

Peeta leaned in closer so that he could whisper in my ear, "so then why not take the chance?"

When he pulled away I gazed at him for what seemed like a long time. I knew the answer now. My heart had won and I wouldn't let my mind get in the way as I answered in a whisper, "as you wish, my baker."

**Yes very cheesy love moment between the two lovers, but that's what makes the best scenes right? Anyways I think it's easy to see what is coming next. I hope to hear from someone before I post the next chapter. I like to know people are still reading my story. Oh and btw that picture I made the cover for my story is a picture I drew and colored myself.**


	5. Chapter 5 -Run

******Ok so I just have to say thanks to everyone who is now following my story, you guys make me feel so loved! And I'm sorry it was taken me forever to get the next chapter up, I've been so busy. So I heard the song Run awhile ago and I just thought it fit so perfectly with this chapter so I made it a songfic. This will be a long chapter because of the song and what I put in it, but I hope you guys like it. Oh and please review to let me know what you thought.**

**Chapter 5-run**

"You do understand what you are asking don't you?" I said locking eyes with him, "you understand once we cross that line there is no going back."

"Yes" Peeta replied, I could see in his eyes that he wanted this, maybe even needed this.

"Very well then" I said and brought my lips to his again in a sweet kiss.

Suddenly our kisses became more passionate, more hungry, now that we knew what was about to happen.

"Bedroom" I managed in between kisses, "now!"

Peeta didn't protest as our kiss broke apart and we headed to the bedroom with our hands laced together. I paused long enough at the door to shut it and make sure it was locked before I turned to see Peeta, who was laying stretched out on the bed, giving me a seductive look that made him look extremely sexy. That boy sure knew how to use his body and it sent a shiver through my spine to gaze at him.

_I wanna watch you undress_

_I wanna watch you glow_

_Let your hair down_

_All around, cover us both_

"You little tease" I say as I come over, cracking a small smile at him.

I crawled onto the bed and over to him until I was on all fours hovering above him. I lowered my head down while he stretched his up to meet our lips in another passionate kiss. Peeta shifted his body so he was now on his back. I paused the kissing to turn my attention to his neck, trailing kisses slowly down making his breathing increase slightly. When I got down to the base of his neck I bit down on the skin making him gasp in surprise. I gently kissed the sensitive skin as an apology for not telling him beforehand.

"What was that for?" he inquired as I kissed back up his neck.

"To show that you're taken" I replied giving him a small peck on the lips and a grin.

He gave me a smile as I met my lips with his again. I turned my attention to his ear now, nipping at his earlobe softly with my teeth, which left him breathless.

"I do believe I have found your weak spot" I said, grinning wildly.

"Is not, my ears are just a little sensitive" Peeta said pulling my head down for another kiss.

When the need for air broke us apart he placed his hands on my clothed torso and started to unbutton the shirt.

"Anxious are we" I said smiling.

"More like curious" Peeta replied.

_You come in a wave_

_We crash and we roll_

_You surround me, drown me, swallow me whole_

The blonde took a moment to take in my abs. He seemed almost surprised by what he saw and it made me snicker.

"What, you think just cause I'm a tailor I can't have abs?" I asked, sliding the shirt off my shoulders and tossing it carelessly aside.

"No, just didn't expect them to be so…"

"So what?"

"Impressive" he replied in a husky voice that made me shiver. I thought again about what we were doing, what we were about to do, and knew it was still wrong but I still allowed it to happen. There was something about Peeta that I couldn't push away, no matter how hard I tried.

_You turn, turn, turn, turning me on_

_Like a slow fire burn_

_Know that it's wrong_

_Still I run, run, run, run right into you_

_Yeah I run, run, run, run right into you_

"You have a way with words" I said as I gave him a kiss, "I bet you could arouse someone using just your words."

"Certainly seems to be working on you" Peeta replied as he pressed his knee up in between my legs.

I hissed softly as I sharply inhaled a breath. It took a couple seconds for me to regain my thoughts and I saw Peeta grinning wickedly at me.

"Getting ahead of yourself there Peeta" I said, still recovering.

"Am I now? Because I believe I have found your weak spot" Peeta replied in his husky voice as his knee brushed against my crotch again.

"Huh, n-none of that now" I said, trying to keep my head from drowning in pleasure.

Peeta pouted in such a comical way that made me smile, "you're so cute when you pout."

Peeta smiled back, "and you're cute when you are trying to regain your thoughts."

"That's enough out of you mister" I said as my lips connect with his.

_You pull me in close_

_You buckle my knees_

_I shake and I shiver just to feel you breathe_

_You trace my lines_

_Stirring my soul_

_Shoot sparks at the heart of the world and I watch it explode_

Somehow in between the fevered kisses Peeta's shirt managed to get tosses away. I paused to take in his bare torso that seemed to be glowing in the dim light of the city.

"God you're beautiful" I said.

Peeta smiled and I swear I saw his cheeks turn a shade red, "thanks, so are you."

Peeta pushed his body up against mine so we were both on our knees as our lips were locked together again. I could feel Peeta's fingers running up and down my back, making me shiver. I broke away to trail airy kisses down Peeta's throat and chest. I paused at the nipple to lap my tongue over it, making Peeta inhale sharply. But I could tell he was holding back and it worried me.

"Why are you holding back?" I asked.

"I don't want Katniss to hear us" he replied.

I felt relief flood over me, "you don't have to worry at all. These rooms are all sound proof. No one will hear us."

"Good" Peeta said, turning his attention to my neck.

He poked out his tongue and ran it down along my neck until he got to the base of my neck where he bit down quickly, making me gasp in surprise.

"There, now we match" he said, grinning in satisfaction.

I smiled as he continued to run his tongue along my skin now going down my torso until he reached my pants then he trailed kisses back up my skin all the way to my lips.

"Lie down" I commanded softly.

Peeta obeyed without question and lay down on his back. I gave him a few quick kisses before I moved down lower so I could pull the rest of his clothing off. I had to admit his length was impressive for a youth his age. I could feel his eyes on me as I slowly lowered my head to place a light kiss on the sensitive tip. I felt a small shutter jolt through his body as he let out a shaky breath. I paused for a few seconds to let him recover before I put my mouth around it and started to slide the soft flesh into my mouth. I heard Peeta let out a low moan of pleasure and I knew I was doing good.

I did prefer male partners when it came to this because I knew exactly where to touch that would leave my partner breathless. Once his length was fully in my mouth I started my work that I had been told many times was my best. Soon Peeta's breathing became more labored and I felt him getting close. When he came I swallowed it all, not wasting a single drop. I withdrew my mouth and licked my lips, loving the salty taste on them.

"Wow" Peeta said, still a little breathless.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" I said as I gave him a few kisses, "do you think you can keep going or did that wipe you out?"

"No I'm fine, keep going" Peeta reassured, pure pleasure and passion within his eyes.

"How well do you handle pain?" I asked.

"I don't cry easily if that's what you mean. Why do you ask?"

"Because what comes next might hurt and I want to make sure you can handle it."

"What comes next?" Peeta asked, a slight panic in his voice.

I quickly gave him a reassuring kiss, "you'll see, but you must trust me and do what I tell you to, you understand?"

_You turn, turn, turn, turning me on_

_Like a slow fire burn_

_Know that it's wrong_

_Still I run, run, run, run right into you_

_Yeah I run, run, run, run right into you_

Peeta nodded as I proceeded to take off my own pants so there was no clothing between us now. I quickly scanned the room, hoping for a bottle of lotion. When I spotted some I quickly ran to get it. I opened the top and squirted some on my fingers.

"What is that?" Peeta asked watching it as I set the bottle down beside me.

"It's just lotion" I replied, "I need you to spread your legs a little for me."

Peeta did as he was told and I moved closer to position a finger over his entrance. I saw the panic in his eyes so I quickly got his attention, "Peeta, look at me. For this to work I need you to relax as much as you can. Keep your eyes on me ok. Try not to think about anything else."

Peeta nodded and I gave him a kiss while he was busy with that I slipped one finger in, making him gasp. He broke the kiss and groaned in pain, making me stop.

"We can stop now. You don't have to do this."

"No, no please don't stop."

I looked at him for a few moments before I started to push my finger in again. I paused when it was all the way in so he could adjust then started to move in and out. I added a finger each time he looked ready until I got to four fingers. I heard a small whine of protest when I withdrew my fingers.

I chuckled, "now I thought it was hurting."

"Well not after I got used to it."

We both smiled for a moment. I then spread his legs more to get in between them. I didn't let him see me spreading the lotion on my cock, in fear he might freak again, but he seemed to panic all the same when I pressed the tip to his entrance.

"Peeta, look at me. This is where I need you to really relax. This will hurt a lot worse if you don't. I promise to be as gentle as I can."

Peeta nodded and rested his head on the pillow as I pushed. Finally when it gave way Peeta gasped. I could tell this was painful for him and I hated hurting him. I kept pushing in as carefully as I could. Finally when I was all the way in a stopped, resisting the urge to move.

"God Peeta you feel so good" I growled.

He laughed, "you sound like a leopard again."

I laughed back, "can't help myself, you bring out the animal in me."

Peeta shivered slightly at my statement before smiling slightly, "you bring out the animal in me too Cinna, and you can move now."

_I'm amazing when you're beside me_

_I am so much more_

_And I feel your fingers_

_Pound like thunder_

_I am so much more_

I slowly withdrew and pushed back in. I could see that the pain was back as I continued to push in and pull out. I desperately searched for the one spot that would make him forget all of the pain. I knew I found it when Peeta's back suddenly arched as he gave a small cry of pleasure. I took his legs and threw them over my shoulders so that I would now only give him pleasure and no more pain.

"God that feels so amazing" Peeta panted.

"It's a bundle of nerves, it's suppose to feel good."

"You can go faster now" Peeta said softly in between gasps.

I laughed, "yes sir."

_You turn, turn, turn, turning me on_

_Like a slow fire burn_

_Know that it's wrong_

_Still I run, run, run, run right into you_

_Yeah I run, run, run, run right into you_

I could tell he was drowning in pleasure now and I had to admit I was too. This was the first time that I had felt so at peace. It seemed like my eyes were opened to what love really is. The connection between us wasn't anything I felt before. We moved as one person, one soul. Never had I thought a love like this was possible until this night. And when I gazed into those beautiful eyes below me I knew that we could both feel our connection. It was this passion that made our climax even sweeter.

We both were breathing heavily when I withdrew and collapsed beside him. Neither of us could speak as we took a few moments to catch our breaths.

I suddenly realized that I should go, I wouldn't want to get caught coming out of his room in the morning. I moved to get up but a tight grip on my arm stopped me. I turned to Peeta and saw the worry returning in his eyes.

"Don't leave me please. Just stay here with me" Peeta pleaded and I knew that if I left now those fears would return and overwhelm him.

I got back onto the bed and allowed him to snuggle up close, seeking protection from the world in my warm embrace. I lightly combed my fingers through his hair and gave him a small kiss on the head.

Just as he was falling asleep I whispered my answer to him, "always."

_You turn, turn, turn, turning me on_

_Like a slow fire burn_

_Know that it's wrong_

_Still I run, run, run, run right into you_

_Yeah I run, run, run, run right into you_

_Still I run, run, run, run right back to you_

**Wow super long chapter. I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

******Ok so I do apologize for disappearing again, I've been so busy with school I hardly have time for anything else. I will try my best to update quicker, but I hope that you like this next chapter and please review to tell me what you thought of it and I thank everyone that has added my story as a favorite or a story alert I feel very loved and appreciated.**

**Chapter 6**

I awoke the next morning to a rather loud knock on the door.

"Peeta, wake up. It's a big big day" Effie said from outside and walked away.

My moment of confusion was quickly cleared up when I gazed down at the sleeping beauty in my arms. It never ceased to amaze me how innocent people appeared in sleep, especially Peeta, he looked so untroubled and at peace in his sleep, his messy blonde hair slightly covering his closed eyes.

But suddenly the moment of happiness disappeared as a great sadness fell over my heart when I realized today was the interview. I glance down at the teen, wishing that he somehow could come out as the victor, such a wish might have been a little selfish but I did also believe that he deserved to win more than those horrible carriers.

"Peeta, wake up" I said softly, gently shaking the sleeping figure.

I heard a soft grumble and felt him snuggling into me more, refusing to wake. I laughed softly and tried again, "come on Peeta, wake up."

Peeta suddenly sat bolt up right, fully awake, "I'm up, I'm up. Don't beat me mom!"

The way that he acted I could tell I triggered a horrible memory and I felt terrible for doing so.

"Peeta" I said cautiously as I sat up so I was next to him.

He glanced back at me and the panic seemed to disappear from his eyes, "oh Cinna. I'm sorry I thought I was…"

"Back home?" I suggested and he nodded.

Though he tried to hide it I could see the pain in his eyes at remembering home. What had happened between Peeta and his mother to make him so jumpy? I decided that I didn't need to know. Peeta was hurting and it was my job to comfort him. I pulled him into my arms and wiped away the tears that had started to roll down his cheeks. I didn't dare say that he probably should go to breakfast; he just needed someone to hold him while he recovered.

There was a loud banging at the door that made Peeta jump.

"Peeta, come down and get breakfast" Effie squeaked from outside.

"What are we going to do?" Peeta asked quietly, panic obvious in his voice from knowing that we were at serious risk of getting caught.

"Peeta!" came a male voice I instantly recognized as Haymitch's.

"We have a couple seconds before they break in. We need to hide the clothes" I whispered quickly.

Peeta nodded and we both scurried to hide the garments, minus the pants we put back on. I could hear the lock turning and was starting to panic.

"Quick get in the bed" I said as Peeta climbed in.

I got under the covers and moved up so the back of my head rested on his chest**. **He placed his legs closely on either side of my body and covered my head just as they opened the door.

"Peeta, did you not hear us calling you?" Effie huffed, her over powdered face turning slightly red as she said this.

"I just woke up Effie" Peeta replied, stretching his arms to prove his point.

"Well hurry up" she snapped and left the room with her nose in the air.

Even though I couldn't see I could feel Haymitch's eyes on us as he lingered at the door, I knew that he wasn't as easily fooled as Effie.

"Come out whoever you are under the covers, don't even try to deny you're there" Haymitch said finally.

I froze, I was completely terrified that he might report me, but there was no use in hiding now. I slowly poked my head out from under the covers, ready to face whatever punishment I might receive, and I saw a shocked expression on the victor's face. He probably had expected a tribute, but certainly not a male and defiantly not me.

"Well, I knew a couple people had their eyes on you Peeta, but I didn't think Cinna was one of them" Haymitch finally said, gazing at both of us in turn.

"Haymitch…"I began, but was interrupted.

"I know what you're going to ask Cinna. Lucky for you I'm not one for following the rules so I care little of reporting you two."

I sighed a great breath of relief, "thank you Haymitch."

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose you should have some happiness before you get thrown into the arena anyways. Now put some clothes on you two and hurry down to breakfast."

After all the preparation that Peeta went through I could tell he was a little nervous for the interview.

"Tell me what you're thinking" I said softly, gently placing a hand on his that seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Why do they make us do this? Drag the days out before we go into the arena. I just want it to be over with."

I knew that he knew the same fact about the games and there was nothing more I could do for him than hold him for a while and try to sooth him the best I could. I glanced at the time and knew that I had to go.

"It's time I go get Katniss ready. I'll see you after the interviews alright?"

Peeta nodded and I gave him a quick kiss before leaving. The time I had spent talking with Peeta Katniss's prep team was able to get her ready.

"Close your eyes" I told her when I entered the room; I wanted it to be a surprise of when she saw her dress on her, and after all that work I had put into it I hoped she liked it.

It took a couple moments to get everything perfect and when I was finally done she asked if she could open her eyes.

"Yes" I replied, my heart soared at the beauty in front of me as I gazed at her, "open them."

When she opened them I could tell she was stunned by what she saw in the mirror. She said nothing for a moment or two as she gazed at her reflection.

"Oh Cinna" she whispered with a hint of a smile, "thank you."

"Twirl for me" I said softly and she spun in her dress, making it glitter and sparkle like the very flames that were her spirit.

"So, all ready for the interview then?" I asked, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"I'm awful. Haymitch called me a dead slug. No matter what we tried, I couldn't do it. I just can't be one of those people he wants me to be" she said, frustration and defeat in her voice.

I turned her words over in my head and realized why Haymitch failed. It was because he was trying to make her into something she wasn't. The words came clearly to me, "why don't you just be yourself?"

"Myself? That's no good either. Haymitch says I'm sullen and hostile" she said, a glint of anger flashing in her grey eyes.

"Well, you are… around Haymitch" I said, offering a smile, "I don't find you so and the prep team adores you. You won over the game makers and the citizens of the Capitol can't stop talking about you. No one can help but admire your spirit."

It was all true, I had heard so much about the girl on fire buzzing around the Capitol ever since Katniss had gotten here. I could still see the worry in her eyes and offered a solution to make her less nervous when that didn't work I tried another. I suggested that she look for me and pretend she is only talking to me.

She seemed to like this idea and she nodded. She was able to go on with a plan and it seemed to make her feel better. But just as we were about to leave Katniss stopped me.

"Cinna…" she said, I could see the fear building in her features.

"Remember, they already love you" I said gently, "just be yourself."

I hardly paid any mind to the interviews before district 12 since most of them were just like any other year, but when Katniss was up I gave her my full attention to give her a little comfort. I was starting to drift again, unintentionally, when the last part of Peeta's interview captured my full attention again.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help in my case" Peeta was saying.

"Why ever not?" asked Caesar.

"Because…because…she came her with me."

**So I know this chapter wasn't as interesting as the last one, but just wait until Peeta is thrown in the arena then I'll be doing some of the story from his point of view. Anyways please take the time to review, it doesn't have to be long I just want to know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

******So next chapter, Peeta is about to get thrown into the arena, but first he has some explaining to do about his words in the interview to both Katniss and Cinna. I don't own these characters, sadly, just my ideas. Please make sure to review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

I think I was about as shocked as Katniss when I heard Peeta's statement. Why hadn't he told me about this stunt? It was a stunt wasn't it? My mind was in a million different places as I rode the elevator up. When the doors opened I saw a strange sight before me, Peeta laying on the floor with broken glass all around him, blood dripping from his hands and Katniss looking dangerously furious standing over him.

"What's going on?" Effie demanded hysterically, "did you fall?"

"After she shoved me" Peeta snapped.

I gently took hold of his arm and got him to his feet. I glanced at him for a moment and his expression silently told me he would explain later.

Once Peeta got his hands all bandaged up and when we were in the safety of his room I turned to look at him for what felt like forever without saying a word.

"What's wrong Cinna?" he finally asked me, concern obvious in his voice.

I stayed silent for a moment, not really knowing what to say, "why didn't you tell me?"

He looked confused for a moment, but then realized what I meant, "oh Cinna, you know that wasn't real."

"Do I?" I asked and walked past him a little before turning around to face him again, "I can't help but be suspicious when you keep secrets."

A sense of déjà vu fell over me as I gazed at Peeta. This wasn't the first time I had said those words, but not to Peeta, to someone else.

"Why is this such a big deal?" he asked.

"Because…I've been betrayed before. I've had so many people say they love me, then turn around and cheat on me. I'm so tired of being lied to. And I-I just want to know that I'm not the only one that has felt something between us…"

My words were interrupted when Peeta's lips were pressed to mine. It wasn't a soft and gentle kiss like before, but one with deep passion that far exceeded a mere teenager. A deep love flowed through him that I had never seen before and it made my heart soar to know that that love was for me. I knew this was his way of telling me that he was sorry for scaring me and that his heart truly belonged to only me.

When he finally released my lips I saw the same passion I felt projected through the kiss burning bright in his blue eyes.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you" Peeta said, cupping my face in his hands, "you have made me feel so alive. You have shown me how to love and have opened up to me to give me the first true love I've ever known. You are my entire world now Cinna and that's never going to change."

"I believe you" I said and smiled softly, "and thank you."

"For what?"

"For stepping into my life and changing it for good" I replied, connecting my lips with his and giving all my love and pure passion this time.

"Cinna…" Peeta whispered, but I interrupted before he could say any more.

"No" I said simply, my tone not angry or upset, it was just a simple answer.

Peeta gave a small pout, "you didn't even know what I was going to ask."

"I do too. You wanted me to make love with you tonight."

Peeta paused for a moment, not knowing what to say when I guessed correctly, "ok, so maybe you do know, but why is it a no?"

"For one your hands are injured. Shh, don't interrupt" I said, placing a finger on his lips as I continued, "and two you need rest, as much as you can get.

"But I'm not tired" Peeta protested.

"Well there's a celebration going on tonight. Do you want to watch from the balcony?"

I could tell Peeta wanted to press the matter more but finally he just said, "sure."

"Go ahead and go look, I'll be out in a minute" I said and he walked out.

I took a moment to pull myself together and suppress my emotions, it wouldn't do any good to be crying in front of Peeta, I had to be strong so he could be too.

When I came out into the sitting area I saw Peeta was talking to Katniss who sat across from him. Something he was saying caught my ear.

"Only I keep wishing I could think of a way to…to show the Capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece in their games" he was saying.

I silently crept closer, taking care to stay well within the shadows so Katniss wouldn't spot me.

"But you're not" Katniss said, "none of us are. That's how the Games work."

"Okay, but within that framework, there's still you, there's still me" Peeta insisted, "don't you see?"

I could hear the argument coming on in both their voices. When the two had arrived here it appeared that they actually could be friends for a time, but now the night before going into the arena had them both on edge so it was no wonder they were snapping at each other. Katniss was still trying to look out for Peeta, but it seemed the blonde had just given up all hope of winning as he used the nickname that Katniss hated being called by Haymitch.

Katniss stood up and said something to him before leaving. When I heard her door close I turned to Peeta who was now standing up, gazing down at the parade. I came silently up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He immediately relaxed into the embrace, laying his head back on my chest and placed his hands over mine. I noticed that his cheeks were glistening in the light from tears and I gently wiped them away.

"Don't cry, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you hurting" I said softly.

"How can I not. You know I'm not going to come out of this alive."

I had to close my eyes for a moment to calm myself down, I couldn't crack now, not when he needed me to be here for him.

But even when I spoke my voice was still a little shaky, "I know, but does that mean you have to give up before you even step foot in the arena?"

"I don't know."

"Peeta, look at me" I said and Peeta turned so our eyes were locked, "just because you know the odds doesn't mean you can't go down fighting."

"Before I came here I didn't have something worth fighting for, but now I do…you" Peeta said and gave me a quick kiss, "I will fight til my last breath for the hope that we have a chance of being together again."

"That's my brave warrior" I said with tears of joy in my eyes.

"Cinna, I know you want me to rest, but can you just stay with me tonight? Can you just hold me?" he asked, I could still see the fear in his eyes.

"Of course, whatever you need, I'm here" I replied.

Together we walked back to his room and lay down. I wrapped my strong arms around my now more fragile lover to protect him from something that I knew I couldn't. I watched as Peeta fell asleep and continued to watch him for a little while longer before sleep overcame me as well.

**I would like to take a moment to thank those of you that have reviewed and are following my story. I do really appreciate it a lot. Also I have some news on my page about some upcoming stories that I'm working on and that hopefully I will be posting soon so I encourage you to check it out and feel free to look at my other stories as well. **


	8. Chapter 8

******So here's the next chapter. Peeta is going into the arena and now I will be doing his point of view as well as Cinna's. Enjoy and please review afterward.**

Chapter 8

I woke Peeta early the following morning, knowing this would be the last chance to talk to him.

"I know you have a lot of fears in your mind and I can't blame you. But if you are able to clear your thoughts for even a second I want you to try to use your head in the arena. Remember what Haymitch told you and use common sense, that is what will keep you alive. Don't doubt yourself either."

"Why not? What do I have that is anything compared to the others?"

I took Peeta's hands in my own and locked eyes with him, "you have strength where it counts. You have a strong heart and a strong spirit. Don't doubt yourself. You have the ability to find courage, all you have to do is look for it inside you, because it's there. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Peeta replied, gratitude in his eyes, "thank you."

"Now I should go, Portia will be here soon. If nothing else remember me, remember what you are fighting for and that might give you the strength you need."

I gave him a long passionate kiss, taking my time. Somewhere in the back of my mind was the thought that this could very well be the last one so I put everything into it.

"I love you" he said when we finally broke the kiss.

"I love you too. And I'm always going to, no matter what will try to come between us, I will always love you."

We shared another long kiss before there was a knock on the door and Haymitch telling us it was time to go.

"Stay close to me?" Peeta asked and I gave a nod that I would.

After Portia led Peeta away I headed to the room Katniss was in. When I entered she stood up and looked at me, the same fear and panic was in her eyes that I saw in Peeta's. I opened my arms to her and she ran into them, allowing me to give her a comforting hug. I now understood why an old friend of mine was no longer a stylist for the games. He had told me it was just too heart breaking to fix up all those tributes and make them look amazing right before they have to walk to their deaths, I feared the same fate might be in store for Katniss. When she pulled back I gave her a reassuring look and nodded over to the clothes.

"Let's get you ready" I said softly and she nodded.

I felt her nervousness as I got her dressed so I explained the clothing she was wearing to try to get her mind to focus on something else. Her outfit was just about finished when I brought out the pin and pinned it to her shirt.

"There, you're all set. Move around. Make sure everything feels comfortable" I said.

Once she stated that everything was fine there was nothing we could do, but wait for the call.

We sat in silence for a moment and I could see the nerves starting to return to her so I asked gently, "do you want to talk, Katniss?"

She shook her head, but after a moment she extended her hand to me and I quickly took it in both of mine, knowing she just needed something to hold on to now. When the announcement came I walked over to the plate with her.

"Remember what Haymitch said. Run, find water. The rest will follow" I said and she nodded. I could see the fear really starting to build in her so I offered something that I knew was only half true, "and remember this. I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you."

"Truly?"

"Truly" I said as I leaned down to kiss her forehead, "good luck, girl on fire."

The cylinder closed and she rose up, making that the last I would see of her.

**Peeta's POV**

Terror, absolute terror. That's what I was feeling now as I gazed around the arena at the tributes that I could see. I happened to notice Katniss, standing about five tributes from me, deep in thought. I followed her gaze and I realized that she was staring at the bow and arrows in the pile of supplies. She suddenly met my eyes and I quickly shook my head for her not to go for it. She may be my enemy now, but that didn't mean I couldn't help her out at least once. I didn't want to see her die in the first day blood bath.

That's when the gong sounded. I didn't even give the supplies a second thought as I sprinted for the woods, the opposite direction of all the other tributes. I could hear the fighting break out behind me but I kept running. I finally stopped when I tripped over a root and came crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

I groaned, my face a little red in embarrassment as I slowly rose to my feet again. "Brilliant Peeta, way to be stealthy" I mumbled to myself.

I scanned the area surrounding me to see if I had caught anyone's attention, but the forest seemed to remain silent. I continued my journey into the forest to find a water source like Haymitch had instructed.

The sun was starting to beat down and I was growing tired. I decided to take some time to rest, but it had to be a quick one. I picked a nice shady tree and plopped down on the ground. I leaned my head back on the trunk and closed my eyes for a moment. That was when I hear the cannons. I counted each shot, eleven in all. So many gone so soon.

I tried not to think about that as I got to my feet, all the tiredness draining from me. Now that I knew the killers responsible for so many deaths were in the forest it wasn't a good idea to linger anywhere for long. As I walked along I was able to think about some things. I thought about Katniss and how she had run to the Cornucopia even though I advised against it. I wondered if she was among the eleven now dead.

Then I thought about Cinna. I gazed up at the artificial sky as I thought to myself, "are you watching Cinna? I'm still alive."

And I planned to stay that way, for his sake. Unfortunately for me though the rest of my day didn't go so smoothly. I had heard the voices and the rustling, but I wasn't able to get away fast enough and soon I was caught by the Careers. These were the people I had been trying to avoid, but sadly they found me.

"Well, well if it isn't lover boy" Cato said, smugly smiling at me, "I think this will make twelve for today."

I knew I had to come up with some reason on why I should live and the idea came to me almost immediately, "I know information about Katniss."

Cato paused in his strike that would have killed me and slightly lowered his weapon as I continued, "she's a threat to you and you want to get rid of her as soon as possible right?"

There was a few moments of silence as Cato considered my words, "so you want us to spare your life and you will give us information on your girlfriend?"

I nodded, hoping this was enough to spare me for the time being. Cato nodded to the two Careers that held me captive and I was released.

"Alright lover boy, deal. But if you try anything funny or try to help your girl escape when we get her you're done for understand?" Cato hissed, holding up his knife to my throat.

I nodded and he lowered it again, "alright then lets get going, see if we can catch anyone else today."

I got to my feet and was shoved by one of the girl tributes from behind me. I knew that this alliance wouldn't last long as soon as the numbers started to shrink they would turn on each other and I would most likely be caught in the cross fire unless I was able to escape before then. My thoughts turned to Cinna again and I knew that I had to try to survive, the hope of seeing him again was what would keep me alive now.


	9. Chapter 9

******Well back again for another chapter. I'm glad I have so many people that are loving my story, please keep it up because I really do appreciate it. This chapter will still be in Peeta's POV which is what most of the story will be from now on, but don't worry I haven't forgotten Cinna. I will go back to him a little later in the story. Enjoy the chapter and please review if you have the time.**

Chapter 9

I didn't like being in the Career pack, they argued too much and it seems we hardly got anything done. I could tell Cato was getting extremely enraged that we hadn't taken out anyone yet, but then we uncovered the fire and the foolish girl that had started it. After Cato killed her we started to walk off but stopped when we didn't hear the cannon.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" Glimmer questioned.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately" Marvel said.

"Unless she isn't dead" Clove stated.

"She's dead. I struck her myself." Cato replied sharply.

I could already feel an argument coming on.

"Then where's the cannon?" Clove demanded.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done" Glimmer posed.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice" Marvel agreed.

"I said she's dead!" Cato snapped.

That's when the argument really broke out. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore, "we're wasting time! I'll go finish her and lets move on."

I had somehow managed to get some respect from the Careers while we had been searching. They had even bandaged my arm that a branch caught. My body was still slightly bruised from the struggle I had before I joined them, but I was alive and that's what mattered.

"Go on, then, Lover Boy" Cato said smugly, "see for yourself."

I took my knife and went back the way we had come. When I got to where the girl lay I checked for a pulse and found a faint one. The girl looked at me in horror and I starred right back.

"I'm sorry" I said softly as I ended her life, at least this way she wouldn't be suffering anymore.

It felt horrible having killed an innocent person, I was never meant to be a murderer. It was hard for me to get a hold of myself before I came back to where the Careers stood waiting.

"Was she dead?" Cato asked.

"No, but she is now" I replied as the cannon went off to prove my point, "ready to move on?"

We all took off at a run just as the artificial sun was rising. The blood I have spilt would never wash from my hands and I knew it. The girl's face before I killed her would forever be haunting my memories.

* * *

I had woken up many different ways before, but never had I awaken and found the world burning around me.

"Peeta! Wake up!" Ripple, then female career from District 4, shouted as she shook me.

Ripple was the only one of the career pack that was actually nice to me. She looked out for me and made sure the other careers didn't kill me, and she was the only one I truly trusted.

"What's going on?" I asked as she helped me to my feet.

"The Gamemakers must have started a fire, come on."

Together we sprinted away from the blaze. But no matter how quickly we ran the fire seemed to catch up. Ripple had helped to dodge a couple of the first fireballs, but I wasn't so lucky this time. I tried to dive out of the way, but it got my chest and left a nasty burn.

"Cave!" Ripple shouted and we dived into the small opening as the fire roared past.

The pain from my chest was searing and unbearable now. Ripple turned her full attention to me. She tore part of her shirt and dripped water over it until it was soaked. She lightly dabbed the cloth over my chest, taking some of the pain away.

"It won't make the pain go away completely, but it should help to ease it some" she explained.

"Why are you so kind to me?" I asked suddenly.

"Just because I'm a career doesn't mean I don't know what compassion is. Besides I like you much better than the others" she said smiling, making her earth brown eyes light up a little.

"Your cheek" I said, suddenly noticing the black mark on the skin.

"It's nothing, just a little scratch, I'll live" she said dismissively, "come on we better find the others."

When we were outside Ripple cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted Cato's name as loud as she could.

"What are you doing?" I asked, glancing around in alarm.

"Trust me if Cato is anywhere in ear range he'll come to keep me quiet so I don't give away our position."

Sure enough a couple moments later Cato came crashing through the bushes in a most ungraceful manner, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" he demanded and Ripple shook her head, "well then next time just look for us instead of shouting so that every tribute can hear you. Come on."

As we walked along Ripple glanced my way and gave a little smile which I returned. We trekked on for some time, hunting for tributes. Suddenly Cato froze, his eyes fixed on something ahead of him. I followed his gaze and my heart nearly stopped, he'd spotted Katniss.

That's when the running started. The careers sped toward her, making so much racket it's no wonder she knew we were here. I saw her take off into the woods, slightly limping from a nasty looking burn. I knew she was fast but that leg would slow her down and suddenly I was afraid for what might happen to her. I had withheld information on her to keep her safe, but now it had all been in vain. We caught up with her all too soon and found her up in a tree, the only safe place to be now. I saw all of them smiling victoriously but wasn't so sure they should be happy just yet.

The way in which Katniss was mocking them from above made me want to smile, she was just messing with them now. There was no way any of these careers could climb up to her especially now that she climbed even further when Cato attempted to climb. When he ended up falling down Ripple and I had to suppress our laughter at his pathetic attempt. After Glimmer failed to reach her we talked for a bit about what to do.

"Oh let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere." I finally said, "we'll deal with her in the morning."

I hoped that would give her enough time to find a way to escape. I don't know why I was still trying to look out for her when I myself was trying to win for Cinna. Still I didn't think this was the way she should die if she died at all.

We started to set up a small camp for the night. I lay down a little ways from the rest of the careers so I could think. I gazed up at the sky as the Capitol seal appeared and the anthem began to play. When it ended the silence that fell over the arena was almost eerie. Even the creatures of the night seemed to be oddly quiet.

"Peeta" came Ripple's voice from somewhere near me, making me jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" she quickly apologized.

"It's alright, what did you need?"

"It might seem a little silly, but can I just stay close to you tonight. I'm kind of afraid of the dark."

"Yes of course you can stay by me. I'll let you in on a little secret, I don't like the dark much either."

It sounded like she was smiling when she replied, "then we'll keep each other safe."


	10. Chapter 10

******So I hope everyone is still enjoying my story I know its been awhile since I last updated, but I was a little busy with school. I have to keep my grades up if I want to get into my dream college. Anyways here's the next chapter I hope you like it and please review to let me know how I'm doing. Oh almost forgot I'm going to be starting a new story soon, not sure which one just yet but keep a lookout.**

Chapter 10

I thought that waking up to a fire was horrible, then I woke up to the sound of buzzing. Well more like jolted awake actually. Katniss must have made the entire nest fall on us. I caught sight of one of these insects and knew instantly that they weren't regular wasps, these were tracker jackers. One had stung me once when I was little and I could still remember what they looked like.

Cato and Clove were already nowhere to be found and Marvel was just fleeing, swatting away as many as he could as he ran. I took hold of Ripple's hand and we started to sprint to the lake. But Ripple had gotten more stings than me and she was starting to fade fast. She ended up tripping on a root and falling, unable to get up again. I ran to help her, but she shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to last, go or you'll have the same fate" she said, but I still hesitated. "GO!" she shouted.

I gave her one last look of apology and took off, but not towards the lake. I couldn't trust Cato anymore. I instead headed back to the tree where the nest had fallen, having no tracker jackers following me I was able to move freely.

When I got back to the tree I could see Katniss was still there, grabbing the bow and arrows from Glimmer's still body. I had to warn her. Cato would be back soon for revenge and she had to leave before he came.

"What are you still doing here?" I hissed at her.

I noticed she had some stings from the trackers jackers as well and they already seemed to be affecting her for she didn't move.

"Get up! Get up!" I shouted, getting her to rise. I pushed her a little and told her to run. She finally seemed to get the message and took off running.

I heard the bushes behind me rustling and I knew the hallucination must have started because it was Cinna I saw. At the same time though it wasn't him. He was all shiny and one of his eyes was shut from a nasty sting.

"You let her get away!" he roared, raising his dagger and cutting deep into my leg.

A searing pain shot through my leg as I let out a scream of agony. But it didn't stop there, Cinna pinned me down and started to choke me. My mind was racing. Why would Cinna do this to me, was he angry that I didn't kill Katniss?

Suddenly it wasn't him anymore, but Cato that was choking me. Fear suddenly fueled me with enough adrenalin to get him off of me. I fled as quickly as I could only hearing him shout, but no sounds of pursuit.

"Go ahead and run. You'll die in couple of days anyways!" Cato shouted, but I kept running.

If it had been difficult to run through the forest when I was alert, it was impossible with tracker jacker venom coursing through my body. The world seemed to be spinning around me in a whirl of color as I ran. I didn't know if it was the green liquid that seemed to be coming out of my leg or the venom. I couldn't tell up from down now, everything was just a big blur.

I ran until I crashed into something. I shook my head and gazed up at what appeared to be a dead tree. Its claw like branches started to come down on me and pick me up. Evil yellow snake-like eyes appeared on the bark and a mouth with razor sharp teeth. The mouth opened and I was thrown in, surrounded by darkness and that's the last thing I remember.


	11. Chapter 11

******So I must apologize for taking so long, school has really been an overload, but we have a break because the sophomores and freshman are testing this week. So I dragged myself to the computer and started working on the next chapter and here it is! I hope my fans are still out there and they still love me even though it took forever to update. Spring break is coming up soon so I hope I will have more time to update more, we shall see. Anyways enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 11

It seemed like a bit of an oxymoron to wake up tired, but that was exactly how I felt. My leg had finally stopped bleeding, but looked really bad (and I don't mean a gash in the leg bad, I mean I can see bone bad.) My entire body ached and I felt like I was already dead. I knew I only had a few days left at the most, and that Haymitch wouldn't bother to help me. He had chosen Katniss, that's why I hadn't gotten anything.

I tried to get up, but my body could no longer hold my weight and I just ended up collapsing. I knew that if I stayed out in the open I would be caught easily, but I was too tired to care. Just let them find me, let them put me out of my misery. Please.

* * *

By the time I woke up it was early dawn, the sun was just rising. For a moment I felt a sense of peace, but that soon came crashing down when the pain returned, telling me I was still alive.

I groaned as I managed to get to a sitting position. Such a simple movement, now took so much energy. I took a few moments to catch my breath before I studied my surroundings. I needed a place to hide, to camouflage myself as my last defense. I spotted a bush near me and decided that was where I would stay until I died. I dragged my body over to it and started to dig underneath it. I needed mud if I was to disguise myself effectively.

Eventually I was able to dig down deep enough to where the earth started to become wet. I took fist fulls of mud and started to coat my body with it until I was completely covered, then I did my hair, then my face. Every movement I made sent stabbing pains through my entire body and I tried not to groan.

Once I was covered I laid down next to the bush, covering myself in leaves and grass. At last my abused body was allowed to rest. I lay my head down and closed my eyes. Nothing left to do but wait, wait to live, wait to die, wait for a miracle that would never come. One last thought occurred to me. I opened my eyes again and gazed up at the sky, hoping the cameras were watching me.

"I'm sorry leopard" I said softly, barely above a whisper, "I tried."

* * *

I had lost track of the days. I was never awake long enough to know how long I had been here. My tongue had turned to sandpaper and my stomach was completely hallow. I wondered if it was hard for Cinna to watch my slow death. I felt terrible that he had to watch me suffering.

"If only he were here now!" I thought to myself, "he'd be able to help me."

But he wasn't here, I was alone and no one would ever come to my rescue.

* * *

Cinna's POV

The Games had always been hard for me to watch. There was just something about children murdering one another that didn't sit well with me. But this Hunger Games was unbearable to watch. I was forced to watch the love of my life get tossed around like a ragdoll and it hurt me as much as it did him. It was almost as if I could feel his pain.

My emotions were like a rollercoaster when I was watching him. I laughed when he tripped, I was terrified when the Careers caught him, I became a little relaxed when Ripple was looking out for him, and now that he lays hidden in the forest without any medicine, food, or water my nights were restless. I couldn't bear to watch his slow suffering, but I was unable to take my eyes off the screen every time they would flash the camera over to Peeta.

It had practically torn me apart when he apologized to me, using my nickname as code. I knew he had given up. I knew that he might very well be dead soon and that thought alone terrified me. Just when I found someone like him, he's ripped away from me, forced to battle in what my people called sport. Although I knew these truths I kept hoping against hope that he would somehow pull through.

Finally one night my prayers were answered when I heard the most wonderful announcement pouring out of Claudia's mouth, "attention tributes, congratulations to those of you remaining. I am pleased to announce that there's been a rule change in the Games. This year both tributes from the same district will be declared winners if they are the last two alive."

At the same time I was starting to understand what he was saying that's when I heard Katniss shouting out Peeta's name.

There was still hope.


	12. Chapter 12

******So I'm back! Back after a huge break. At last school is starting to come to an end, which means I will have more time to do writing. I do hope I still have fans out there for this story and that they will take the time to review at the end of this chapter, I would be very grateful if I could get some reviews**

Chapter 12

I woke up and it looked to be about midday. My entire body ached and I felt like complete hell. Why was I still alive? I lay there, wishing I could just die when I heard soft footsteps. I didn't dare shift my head and didn't need to because she passed right by me, Katniss.

I figured I would get her attention; just have her kill me so I could finally be at peace. My voice was a little rough from lack water as I spoke, "you here to finish me off, sweetheart?"

Katniss jumped and spun around, not able to locate where I was, "Peeta? Where are you?"

I didn't answer, wanting to see if she could find me. When she came too close I had to speak up, "well don't step on me."

She jumped back as I opened my eyes. She gasped and I couldn't help smiling. She seems to be completely fascinated with my disguise.

"I guess all those hours decorating cakes paid off" she finally said.

"I smiled, "yes, frosting. The final defense of the dying."

"You're not going to die" she said.

"Says who?"

"Says me. We're on the same team now, you know."

"So, I hear. Nice of you to find what's left of me."

Katniss must have noticed how dehydrated I was because she pulled out her water bottle right away to give me a drink. The water tasted so good it's all I can do not to gulp it all down in one go. I can see the worry in her face when I told her where Cato stabbed me, she knew as well as I that I was fading, fast. But it doesn't seem to stop her. She hauled me out of my hiding place and tried her best to be gentle. The pain was so excruciating it was hard for me to keep quiet. I could tell she felt bad for having to do this and I felt bad I was unable to suppress my groaning.

"Look Peeta, I'm going to roll you into the stream" she said.

"Excellent" I managed to say through my teeth.

She got me to roll a good ways, but I can't help the cry of agony that escaped me. The pain from that simple roll was almost enough to knock me out. And it doesn't get better once I had stopped.

"Okay change of plans. I'm not going to put you all the way in" she said, I can tell by her face she's feeling really guilty.

"No more rolling?" I asked, relieved that I don't have to go through that pain again.

"That's all done. Let's get you cleaned up. Keep an eye on the woods for me, okay?"

I nodded and glanced up at the silent forest, trying to get my mind off the pain. After a little while though I couldn't help but glance back at her as she washed the mud off my upper body. I can see her surprise at how beat up I am when she finally got all the clothing away from my torso.

She didn't say a word as she got me propped up against a boulder. She washed all the dirt from my hair and skin and as she did I was reminded of a mother washing off a child that had been playing in the mud. It made me think of how much I wished I had a nice sibling. I had always wanted a sister that would care for me the way Katniss was doing right now.

The first relief I'd had in days finally came when Katniss applies some kind of leaf to my tracker jacker stings. My mind was able to function a little better now that some of the pain was gone. After she washed my clothes she came back and put something cool on my burns, which instantly soothed it. Katniss paused for a moment as if noticing something. She turned and grabbed something then turned back.

"Swallow these" she instructed and I did without protest, "you must be hungry."

"Not really. It's funny, I haven't been hungry for days."

Katniss seemed to be worried when I turned down the food. But she finally got me to eat a few dried apples.

"Thanks. I'm much better, really. Can I sleep now Katniss?" I asked, actually feeling like I could sleep for once.

"Soon" she promised, "I need to look at your leg first."

**Cinna's POV**

I had forgotten how bad of shape Peeta was in. When Katniss started to wash off all the mud and his injures were thrown into full light, it was hard to look at, especially because it's my love. But I was able to handle it after a few moments, what gave me a real shocker was when I caught sight of his leg. I had to turn away from the terrible it, feeling slightly queasy. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and looked up to see it was Haymitch. He was actually trying to comfort me. I gave him a silent thank you and he nodded in reply.

I turned back to look at the screen with my new found strength to see Katniss and Peeta were trying to move somewhere else. It hurt me as much as it did him to watch Peeta struggling. When they got in the cave I noticed the way Peeta was looking at Katniss, the same way he would often look at me and I couldn't help but feel jealous. But after a few moments I wondered if he was imagining me in her place.

"Katniss" he was saying, "thanks for finding me."

"You would have found me if you could" she replied, I could tell from her face something was very wrong with Peeta. I could see the fear in her eyes that made me start to worry.

"Yes. Look, if I don't make it back-" Peeta started and my heart sank more. What if Katniss couldn't save him?

What if he was really going to die? As if these thoughts weren't unbearable enough, Katniss had her lips pressed to his now, that's when I couldn't watch anymore. I stood up a little too quickly and I could tell the action startled everyone. They all turned to me and I gave a slight cough.

"Sorry, not feeling well" I said and quickly exited.

It wasn't a complete lie, I did feel sick to my stomach, but it was lovesick. I felt almost betrayed now, acting or not Peeta played his part a little too well.

**Peeta's POV**

I thought that Katniss saving me was a good idea, but now I wasn't so sure. Now that she had removed some of the pain I noticed that I had a fever, and a bad one at that. I felt so achy and my body would suddenly start shivering uncontrollably. I knew Katniss was trying everything she could to help, but I was starting to doubt she could save me. It was a miracle she even found me.

The only thing that really seemed to keep me grounded anymore was the kisses. Katniss was no Cinna, but the kisses reminded me why I was still fighting, why I wanted to win, and now that Katniss and I were together it seemed possible we could get out.

I knew Katniss was just trying to make me feel better when she lied about my health, but it was an empty gesture. I could see the fear in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to suppress it. She knew as well as I that I needed medicine that no sponsor would willingly give us.

That's when I heard the announcement about a feast. Backpacks containing something each person desperately needed, I could practically see the wheels in Katniss's head turning as we listened.

"No" I said firmly, "you're not risking your life for me."

"Who said I was?" she asked a little too innocently.

When I finally got her to admit she was planning to go I could see her frustration at my stubbornness in not letting her go, but I couldn't let her. If it came down to one of us she had the better chance and I wasn't about to let her throw that away.

She seemed to get she wasn't going anywhere and she appeared to be ok with it. She left to go wash up and returned in a moment with a small container in hand.

"I've brought you a treat. I found a new patch of berries a little farther downstream" she said.

She held out a spoonful of it to me and I opened my mouth willingly, since it was part of our deal that I had to eat what she gave me. As I swallowed another spoonful I noticed how sweet the berries were. When Katniss told me they were sugar berries I wasn't so sure, I'd never heard of them before. I'd never tasted berried that were as sweet as syrup…wait syrup?!

At that same moment Katniss knew I had figured it out because she forced me to swallow the last spoonful. How could she do this to me? She was going to get herself killed for sure now. This ran through my mind as I slowly started to fade and knew nothing more after that.

**So again I do apologize for taking so long to update. I will try to be better about updating. And Just thought I would mention too that I'm currently working on a few other stories. I have a Roosterteeth story that I'm doing that will be in the Minecraft universe. I also have a Star Trek story and a Disney and Hunger Games crossover. So keep a look out for these stories and please review if you can I'd very much appreciate it.**


End file.
